watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 159/@comment-3434177-20190621043542/@comment-3434177-20190623055948
“I would agree though I think she is more afraid of loss than being an introvert. These terms are rather imprecise.” And after reading the Tomomote chapter of "Hope for the future", it just brought me more doubts to my head, fandom remarked whereas Yuri and Minami's school uniform was the same kind, the one of Mako was different from that, does that mean that before Yuri-chan and Makocchi assisted to the same high school, the first was a loner? If that is the case, it isn't to miss Yuri is so possessive toward her friends. “Nemo wanted to recreate herself. She wants people "below" her. She thought Tomoko would be a follower. Tomoko is not. This frustrates Nemo, particularly given that Nemo imagines that Tomoko is in competition with her, when Tomoko is not.” In certain way, I think Nemo envies Tomoko for her suspending, because that would mean in some way she is passing by the slice-of-life anime experience that she craves so much for. Seriously, that girl must stop seeing rivalry where there are none. “I do not buy that. "Uchi is much more complicated as Walls of Text have discussed. At best, Tomoko through a misunderstanding opened the door Uchi would eventually have bumped into. Though I will note, en passant, that Uchi and many of the WataGirls suffer from similar flaws as Tomoko. Just as Tomoko assumes "Boys 'n Girls" are swimming in hormones and will just have sex like a reflex, Uchi assumes that Tomoko is attracted to and lusts after every girl she sees.” Myself have remarked how much I hate that fandom see and refer to Ucchi just as a gag character, I'm really interested for her background as character and how it will end up the situation where she is now. And recently I have wondered if Ucchi was this normie to begin, taking in account the way how she reacted by having Tomoko as her roommate. Though a thing is sure, given recent revelations in Tomomote, and the entrance exam in chapter 110, Ucchi was right, their hearts are always connected. “How good of friends are they? Do they really know her?” We know Asuka often spends lunchtime with Kaho, with Miho is ambiguous, but regarding Fuuka, it feels like if Asuka were avoiding her, I say, Asuka only invited Kaho as her companion other than Tomoko for having study session. It was Fuuka who had to join herself together with Miho to table. There is really something strange with her relationship. But not! haters comment over and over how Asuka is just a moe girl lacking in personality and they act like rabid monkeys everytime she appears even in the littlest vignette of a chapter. Understanding her character it one of things which maintains me at edge of seat. ''“Except for Kotomi, Tomoko does not verbally attack anyone or denigrate them.” Lusting after Tomoki's "male wand", being violent and attacking her friends and kouhai in midst of cafeteria and soccerfield respectively, Tomoko has spare reasons for denigrate her, I say, Tomoko hasn't never messed with Itou. "She may think all sort of awful things of course! Minami also does not care about anyone other than herself." And after last chapter, I now perceives Minami as an even worse person than I had initially thought she was, one thing is being dependent of a friend, but that is so much different than lack of will for picking a career option. I say, in that aspect Yuri is alike to her, but at least she didn't do it this notorious. "We are getting hints that Tomoko does care about some of her friends." She does, it really took me by surprise Tomoko suggested to Yoshida that after everybody of them got graduated, they two should go to a trip with the rest of crew, and taking in account the facts Tomoko is an introvert girl with social phobia and she generally just thinks in delirious fantasies, that was a so much mature an reasonable idea from her part.